


Healing Hands

by Hopeamarsu



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Massage, tension relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeamarsu/pseuds/Hopeamarsu
Summary: Clyde has had a long, hard day at work and you want to ease some of the muscle tension.
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Healing Hands

You could hear it in the sound of his voice as he came home from his shift at the Duck Tape. He was tired and weary of today's tasks, whatever they had been as he got the bar open. Usually, Clyde was happy when he came home to you, happy to talk about what had happened on that day, but on rare days he came home with this look on his face that told you that something was bothering him. And today seemed to be one of those days.

“Hey darlin’.” His eyebrows were pinched and he was holding one shoulder higher than the other, trying to support his right arm a bit better. It must be aching, you thought, sometimes he had to rely on his right arm to do the more heavy stuff and it always caused him discomfort.

“Hey sweetheart. Everything alright?”

You turned towards him, watching as he stepped forward before plopping down on the couch next to you, still holding himself tightly as to not aggravate the arm further. Once his back was against the pillows and he was able to lift his arm to the armrest, Clyde let a minuscule amount of tension leave his body.

“ ‘m alright. Better now that ‘m with ya, darlin’.”

His eyes, normally very guarded around everyone, were an open book to you. You could see the tension, the hurt, and the ache his arm was giving him. One eyebrow lifted and you gave him a stern look, one that told him in no uncertain terms that you didn’t believe him one bit. You raised your chin a little, encouraging him to continue. After all, it was just the two of you there on this old couch, in his dimly lit trailer. Nothing needed to be hidden when it was just you and him.

“‘S nothin’ darlin’. Just… A big shipment came by the bar t’night an’ Carl was sick and all so…”

“You lifted all of them to the basement? Alone?” He nodded and closed his eyes. Clyde knew you didn’t think him as weak, but sometimes things like this reminded him that he wasn’t a whole person. A whole person would not feel these phantom pains on his missing hand, a whole person would not have to rely on his only working hand to do all the heavy lifting, even with the prosthetic helping. A whole person could do all of these things and not feel the strain. A whole person would… A smaller hand, your hand, on his forearm stopped his spiral of thoughts.

“Don’t you think that Clyde Logan.” Your voice was gentle but firm, not leaving him the possibility to contradict you. “I know what goes on in that mind of yours and I want to tell you that that is not true. You have nothing to feel ashamed about. You are you and that is more than enough.” Clyde felt his ears heat up at your words, he knew you’d see right through him. It was a conversation the two of you had gone over and over again, but you were more than willing to go through it once more if he needed to hear you say the words again. You loved him, just as he was. Nothing more, nothing less. You held out our hand, gesturing for him to take it.

“If you’d like, I think I can try something that might help you.”

“Darlin’…”

“Hush you, I want to help you. Let me, please love?”

There was no universe where he could refuse you, especially not when you were looking at him like that, eyes open and a loving expression on your face. Slowly he placed his right hand into your waiting one, twisting his body so that you were now face to face. You placed both your thumbs on his wrist, pressing down gently. Keeping the pressure, your thumbs moved upwards, closer to his elbow before returning to their starting point. You repeated the action several times, slightly alternating the placement of your thumbs on his hand and arm, feeling the muscles ripple under your touch.

“Hmm… That’s not quite right.” You mused, mostly to yourself. ”All this tension cannot be good to you, love. I’m going to fetch some lotion, so I can help you a bit more. Hang on a moment.” You stopped the motions and got up from the couch, pressing a small kiss to his hairline in the process.

Clyde could only nod, he was at a loss for words. The feeling on his arm, the things that you did with your thumbs when you manipulated his flesh, the pressure on his abused muscles felt like heaven. _And now you wanted to keep doing it, keep making him feel better?_ He would allow you to do anything to him if you so wanted when it felt like this.

He watched as you disappeared into the bedroom, coming back a moment later with a bottle of your lotion, the lavender-scented one you used after your shower before you went to bed. It was not a heavy smell, rather something dainty and soft, reminding him of spring and the fields of lavender his momma used to take him, Jimmy, and Mellie to when they were little. Clyde loved the smell of lavender on your skin in the mornings when he woke up next to you, the notes mixing with his earthy tones. To him, it was the smell of home.

Pop went the cork and you poured some of the lotion into your hands, rubbing it over to warm it up. You signaled for Clyde to settle his back against the pillows once more before placing your hands back to his wrist.

The next movement, your soft hands gliding up his forearm made Clyde groan and throw his head back, eyes closing. If before had been heavenly, this was surely something more divine. The lotion made his skin glisten and your hands could slide against it smoothly, with no friction insight. All his feeling was focused on your touch, hyper-focused in it in fact. He felt you alternating the pressure, finding all those knots that had formed in his muscles on his forearm, pinpointing the places where it was the tensest. Slowly loosening them, undoing the knots, all his tension flowing out of his system by your magical fingers and palms. You worked him to a puddle; his fingers, wrist, forearm, all of it liquid under your touch.

“Clyde, sweetheart?” You whispered into his ear, keeping your voice low as to not disturb him. “Can I remove your T-shirt? You don’t have to open your eyes or move, love, just nod and I’ll do it.” How could he deny you, when you had him this pliant and feeling so wonderful? Clyde nodded and you got to work. Nimble fingers worked quickly as his shirt was removed and you moved your positions so that now you were kneeling behind his back.

Once again the lotion bottle cork was opened. This time, after warming up the lotion once more, you took a hold of his upper arm and started with your thumbs pressing against his skin as you glided your hand up and down. You worked his entire hand and arm now, all the way up to his shoulder.

Up and down, more or less pressure at each point. Up and down, time and time again. Thumbs working sometimes in a circular motion, sometimes the feel of your palm pressing down on a more tight spot. Clydes world now consisted of only those feelings as you gently kneaded his body further down towards Nirvana.

He felt you moving forward, gripping both of his shoulders next. The movement was more firm now, up and down motions now accompanied by gripping motions. At times, your palm glided from his neck to his shoulder and back again. 

There was no time. Nothing, just the feeling of your warm hands. Your warm breath down his neck. Nothing more, nothing less.

Clyde had no idea how long you stayed like this, in this bubble. He was only aware of you moving when he felt you remove his prosthetic and kneading the muscles gently down his injured arm. The motions were more gentle, less pressure than before as he knew you knew that his nerves on this arm were more fragile, more prone to pain. But it felt so good, so amazing that Clyde never wanted it to stop.

Up and down. Up and down your thumbs went, alternating between pressure.

Up and down, hypnotic.

Up. Down.

More pressure on a tight spot. Less pressure near his scars.

More. Less.

Less. More.

Fingers. Palms.

The scent of lavender now completely surrounded him.

He felt peaceful, his eyes heavy.

“Gonna fall ‘sleep, darlin’.” He mumbled, voice thick. You could only smile as you watched him relax further, the need for sleep pulling him deeper. With slow movements, you stopped your ministrations on his hand and guided Clyde down to your lap. Then you placed your fingers in his temples, soothing him. “Sleep love.”

You kept your touch on his face featherlight, soothing his eyebrows, his cheeks, and chin. Up and down his features, tracing the lines and moles in his face, drawing lines that connected them to one another, and soon you felt his entire being relax completely as he fell asleep. Once his face was totally relaxed, you turned your fingers to his dark mane, combing the hair back and forth, petting him, and lulling him ever further down. The repetitive motion and feel of his smooth hair running through your fingers soon caused you to close your eyes as well as you followed him to restful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me both in Tumblr and Twitter, come say hi! :)


End file.
